<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Laid Plans by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286548">The Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egg Laying, Embarrassment, Filming, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Weird Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwil takes a naughty risk while playing on his own. And sends some smutty pictures to Rami.<br/>A story set in an Au where humans, both men and women, lay eggs. Will be mostly porn, but we'll see where this goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this even a good idea? The phone shook a little in his hand, making the camera loose focus. He really wants to. There is a giddy tingling in his abdomen, that has only a little to do with what his body has just done, running through him at the thought of it. What kind of reaction might he evoke? Would Rami even like it? Would he see it as too much? Too dirty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks back towards where the polished, carved wood, and red velour laying chair is sitting on the bed. A recent purchase he’s still very eager about. He shivers at the memory of how good it had felt to use it, how he honestly had felt sexy when he saw himself in the large bedroom mirror. He peeks into the box again. Is it vain to think that he lays some quite beautiful eggs? Not that he has seen that many other peoples eggs. The stuff in porn is usually fake eggs, except the eggs in amateur porn. And not that many of his friends and family members with children are the type to share nesting photos, or they prefer to cover the egg with a nesting cloth, keeping the colours of their eggs private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami has already seen what his eggs looks like a few times. Like one morning, very early in their relationship, when he was very sleepy and had mostly forgotten that he was not alone in bed. Rami had said he looked very handsome and content, the way he laid on his front and laid a couple of his sky blue and cream and light pink clouded eggs between his spread thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are very pretty” Rami had murmured, with a kind smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snaps a quick photo of the two eggs laying in the thick and soft velour inside the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is a rather tasteful photo, truth be told. A surprisingly good angle, and good lightning, making all the colours pop. How could he not share this with his boyfriend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He attach the photo to a message he sends to Rami, with the words <em>“I miss you a lot, and I’m thinking about you”.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the eggs in the hollow of the chair again. Chest and abdomen stirring with a combination of pride, and light arousal. He straddles the wooden box chair once more, arching his back in imitation of the moves he makes when he lays. His eggs are still warm, and a bit wet. And, he can feel the left over tingling from the opening to his egg tunnel. That soft, little pink hole right inside his butt. Tiny, but always ready to stretch and open up for his eggs. Or be penetrated, by fingers, toys or Rami’s hard cock. He feels his own cock begin to stir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking about it, he reaches down between his legs, brushing over his hardening cock, and his balls. With practised ease, he circles his middle finger around the ring of muscle, just the way he likes it, to stimulate the nerves to open up the hole for him. Pushing into the heat, he found the opening, angling his finger to push further inside to tease the velvet softness of his warm egg tunnel. He push in a second finger, pumping them in and out while trying to keep his balance on the box. His cock throbs and twitches, but he can’t properly stroke it if he wants to stay seated on the box like this. So he opts for humping the thick velour seat cover. His foreskin slides back and forth, creating the needed friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks himself in the large mirror at the foot of the bed, wishing that Rami could see him. Wishing that Rami was here to fuck him. Fuck his soft egg tunnel, knead his arse, make him so aroused that he would lay another little egg or two. Those after sex eggs he sometimes lays. Small and with delicately thin, white shell. He really wants that now. He is not ashamed to admit that he greatly enjoys laying. It’s not always sexual, but simply pleasant. When he can relax, and let his body do what it needs to do. The intimate relief. The comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes his eyes and strokes his cock, picturing that Rami is right behind him, playing with his egg tunnel and ready to mount him. Fill him up with a hard, warm cock, and bite and kiss his neck. Moan and whisper into his ear with his raspy voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something inside him stir and clench at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits up straighter and caresses his abdomen, feeling the heat and the small vibrations. He chuckles, and groans. He is in luck, he’s clearly turned on enough to lay more eggs today. Some tiny ones at least, lacking their usual colour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his hips, he set a slow, and teasing pace. He changes it, so that he is reaching behind himself to finger his opening, and taking his leaking cock in a firm grasp. Pumping his hard cock up and down in time with the almost too light caresses to the sides of his clenching egg tunnel. He gasps and moans with abandon, lets himself be loud. Small whines, and giggles when he touches himself just right. Taking his hand off his cock, he begins to cup and roll his balls in his palm. They are full and heavy, and look so good hanging between his firm things. They almost brush against the warm eggs still between his legs. Yes, perfect! He grasps his cock again and strokes faster, spreading his legs to sink lower so that his balls can rub against his smooth eggs. A little egg play is always a winner. His cock spills clear pre-come over his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at himself in the mirror, all sweaty and disheveled. And a hand pumping into himself, making him heavy-lidded and making him moan, thighs trembling around the box under him. His balls snug against his pretty eggs. His abdomen tingling and clenching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A third finger is added into his egg tunnel, pumping harder and faster. Imagining that it is Rami fucking him. He stabs into himself with well aimed thrusts, groaning deeply and fucking his own hand. Both the one on his cock and the one up his arse, and his dripping egg tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He humps so hard and fast that the laying chair begin</span><span>s</span><span> to slide away from </span><span>under </span><span>him. There is a knocking that is letting him know that he’s making the bed shake. </span><span>He whines and curses. He need</span><span>s</span><span> to come, he </span><span>suddenly</span> <span>needs to come right now.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rami, Rami please!” He moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final thrust up his wet, open egg tunnel, he begins to spurt across the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slides off the wooden box to lay on his back, still fingering and wanking. He moans deeply, riding the waves of his orgasm, rolling his hips. His egg tunnel is clenching and unclenching around his fingers, and his cock spurts more onto his stomach, and one last spurt he aims towards the mirror. Breathing a deep sight of blessed relief, he takes his hand away from his cock, but keeps one finger in his egg tunnel, crickling it around gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stimulating and urging his body to give him what he wants. Not that he needs much urging. He can feel a building need to lay, soon. In a few minutes he can have his comforting little treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands up to stretch out his legs. And to clean the cum off his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eggs are put into the small egg-incinerator next to the toilet. Who the hell even lays when sitting on the toilet? Outside of being surprised by needing to lay while out in public that is. The #normalizeegglaying movement has a very good point about how all public restrooms should have a couple of cubicles designed for laying. There should be no need for shame and embarrassment about needing to lay, everybody does it after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on the bed he sprawls out on his front. One hand scrolling on his phone, while he slides the other behind himself to tease and caress his egg tunnel some more. He’s still too tired to get properly aroused by it so soon, but enjoys the comfort. He muses that we wants to wank some more later, use the vibrator too. He has felt low key horny all day, and needs to blow off more steam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside him something begins to shift and slide. Much smaller than normal, but still recognizable. He pulls his fingers out of himself and cleans them with a few paper tissues from the box on the nightstand. He wants to sit up, leaning against all the pillows when doing this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also really wants to see his own hole open up around the small eggs. Not as good as watching himself lay his usual bigger and more colourful eggs, but still nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a small hand held mirror in the bathroom he can use. Hold it down between his thighs so that he can watch himself. But he wants something else, something more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes out his phone, and uses the box of tissues and one of the smaller pillows as support for it. Arranges himself and the camera so that he gets a perfect view up into his arsehole. He turns the camera on, and leans back a little, stroking the nerves in the ring of muscle so that he opens up once more. The camera even gets a nice view of his pink little egg tunnel opening. it’s twitching a little with how close he is to laying. He gently strokes the hole with his pinkie, making sure to not block the view with the back of his hand. And he holds his balls out of the way with his other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a breathless chuckle, he circles his pinkie around the wet, pink little hole. The eggs are getting closer. “I’m so bloody horny, and I had such a good wank that I need to lay again”, he murmurs. “They will be very tiny, but I don’t mind”. He can feel the first egg under his finger, and pulls his hand away from his egg tunnel, making sure he and the camera can see it all. “I need to push” he says softly, clenching his abdomen to help the egg in the final stage. His opening begins to widen further, and he can see that that the egg is a pale white hue. He gives it a second tiny push, and a third and fourth, having fun with doing it in short bursts, and the first little egg slips out of his hole, and lands soundlessly on the bed. “One more I need to get out” he says “I can feel it coming, but I don’t feel the need to push yet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes small humming moans while playing with his egg tunnel opening, massaging his abdomen, and feeling how his cock begins to stir a little again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second egg slides downwards inside him, and the need to push is back. “Time to push again”, he says, tickling and caressing his egg tunnel opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does it even slower this time. Barely pushing, so that only a small part of the egg peeks out, and then leaves it there. He touches it carefully, while his cock fills out a little more against his thigh. Going against the urge to push more, even if his egg tunnel twitches and entices him to let it all out. “I really like this stage, the pressure feels good, but not too much”, he tells the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Massaging around the egg, he pushes down on his stomach with his palm, and the little egg slides out a tiny bit more. “I want to get it out, but I also don’t want to”, he admits, “it feels so good to have a full egg tunnel”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plays with his growing erection, sliding the foreskin up, and all the way down to cover the head, tugging and stroking, massaging the sides of his egg tunnel opening with two fingers either side of the egg that wants to slip out, while he moans Rami’s name. His egg tunnel clenches and he can’t fight his body any longer, the need to push becomes too strong. Clenching his abdominal muscles, mostly in reflex, the second egg pops out of his hole, landing next to the first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks down between his legs towards the phone, laughing a little over what he has done. “Hope you like it”, he whispers before stopping the recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you like it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like he is going share it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he had not planned to share it. Maybe. He just wanted to watch himself. But he has to admit that the thought was in the back of his head while playing up his erotic little egg laying for the camera, he is an actor after all. He wants Rami to see it. He wants to arouse him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He digs out a middle sized vibrating egg tunnel plug from his nightstand, and pushes it in gently while looking over his newest starring role movie. It’s not bad for amateur laying porn filmed on an iphone. His egg tunnel opening has a lovely pink colour, looks soft to touch, and has the right amount of wetness to it. His arse looks good too. Firm, but also soft, something you can grab and get a good handful of, and a good amount of hair, without being too much of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns on the vibrator, and begins to tease the slit of his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his heart beating a little harder and faster, considering the risk, he writes a new message to Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You are on my mind all day, I truly adore you, and I hope you will enjoy watching me like this”.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sends him the words, along with the short video. Feeling all kinds of giddy and a bit dirty. He has not done something like this before, felt too awkward, but he wants Rami to see him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami has not seen his first picture yet. Time difference and schedules getting in the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He places the phone screen down next to him on the bed, and begins to stroke his once again hard cock slowly. He wants to edge himself this time around, see how long he can keep it up before the need to come takes him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rami sees the messages from Gwil, and is very much delighted by them. Leading to some wanking in his on set trailer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a lot longer to write then I wanted it to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All in all it’s not the most intense day of shooting he’s ever been involved in, but he still feels surprisingly tired. He’s grateful that the make-up artist is good at picking up his mood, and does not try to have any kind of meaningful conversation with him. She is content with his mostly monosyllabic responses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawns when heading for his trailer, wincing a little at the crack his neck makes when he tilts his head to the side. Perhaps driving back to the apartment right away is not a good idea. He could do with some rest, maybe even a nap. There is also something else he will need to do very soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making sure the door to the trailer is locked, he flops down on his back on the bed, putting a hand up under his t-shirt to feel his stomach. He will need to lay soon. He’s always been an evening layer, and unless something upsets his body’s natural rhythm, his egg will usually arrive a few hours before he goes to bed. Generally he needs to be in more familiar and soothing setting when laying. It’s a bit of a mental block at times, and somewhat frustrating when his egg tunnel will not cooperate with him. Clenching up with uncomfortable nervousness. Public toilets with unfamiliar and unpredictable egg-incinerators are a hassle to deal with. Thankfully this trailer is a few levels above that. He lifts his head to look in the half open door to the toilet, and consider the egg-incinerator next to it. He has not had to use it yet. But it looks workable. At least it’s not the brand of incinerator that made laying during school hours such a pain for many of his friends back in the day. He will manage. Hopefully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kicks off his shoes, and sprawls out more on the bed, idly massaging his lower abdomen. Nap first and then lay when the urge comes? Or wait for the laying urge, push out his egg, and then take a nap?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, honestly it’s not like he will be able to fall asleep when he has an egg on the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up gingerly, he reaches for his phone by the bedside. The screen lights up under his touch, and shows him the number of messages he has revived since he last looked at it. Some pictures from Sami, a short video from Joe about a frightful amount of spaghetti, that makes him giggle and type out the message <em>“planning a dinner for Lady and the Tramp?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there are two messages from Gwil, on their private chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles fondly and caresses the little Gwil icon. Gwil, who’s in Italy for work. Gwil, who’s London home he is currently living in. Gwil, who’s embrace feels so safe and loving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first message from Gwil reads <em>“I miss you a lot, and I’m thinking about you”. </em>And there is a photo attached. Smiling, Rami opens the picture, imagining a selfie of Gwil, grinning broadly, with something very Italian and scenic in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first he does not really understand what he’s looking at. There is no Gwil at all in the picture. But he does recognize that shade of blue, and the cloud like pattern of cream and light pink. Has even been lucky enough to see Gwil lay eggs like that in his sleep once. And there is two of them! Both a perfect shape and size, and still a little wet, and oh fuck they are so beautiful. His smile does not dim at all, but it turns more heated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s an egg pic!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shivering and growing hotter, he curls up on the bed, running his thumb back and forth over the egg picture. Gwil has sent him an actual egg pic! Warm newly laid eggs, from his silky soft egg tunnel and laid prettily onto this velvet cloth. He squints at the photo. Are the eggs in the inside of a laying chair? Looks like it. A fancy one too. Gwil must have been doing some online shopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami rolls over on his back, and opens his jeans, pulling them down to mid-thigh. His swelling dick gets momentarily trapped in his briefs, before they are pushed out of the way too. Gwil’s little gift has already gotten him horribly exited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks like a dream when he lays. With the way he arches his back and sticks out that delectable, shapely round ass. He lays slightly smaller eggs than Rami, but unlike Rami, Gwil lays more than one at a time. Some people do, but Gwil is the only one Rami has been with who does. Gwil is usually a morning layer, but his body is a bit sensitive to changes, and sometimes he will lay in the evening, or even the middle of the day.Looks like a trip to Italy has made Gwil pop out his eggs at the end of the day, and not at the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs and thumbs the head of his dick while looking at the eggs. A wank while waiting for the laying urge sounds like a brilliant idea. He strokes his cock slowly, taking in the beautiful eggs. Oh yes, there is another message from Gwil too. He’s so caught up in the eggs already that he almost forgot that. Reluctantly clicking away from the pretty egg pic, he reads the second message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You are on my mind all day, I truly adore you, and I hope you will enjoy watching me like this”.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This messages has a video attached to it. He hovers his thumb over the little white triangle on the black background, hopeful and exited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video is shot from a breathtaking angle, between Gwil’s spread thighs and up into his tight hole. Gwil is squirming in a way that tells of a growing urge to lay, flexing his thighs and his soft ass, his little hole is clenching and unclenching. Rami moans out loud, begging for this trailer to be relatively sound proof, and lazily fists his hard cock, holding the phone close to his face as Gwil on screen stimulates the sensitive nerves in his hole, to loosen up the tight ring of muscle. He’s holding his balls with his other hand so that Rami can see it all. He immediately remembers the times Gwil has opened himself up like that in front of him, begging for his cock inside his wet and ready egg tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil delicately rubs his egg tunnel opening with his pinkie, the little hole is soft, pink and a little wet, displaying how horny Gwil is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Gwil’s tiny chuckles can be heard well, along with his somewhat laboured breathing, while he circles his pinkie around his twitching egg tunnel opening. Gwil’s voice is lovely to hear when he says <em>“I’m so bloody horny, and I had such a good wank that I need to lay again, </em><em>t</em><em>hey will be very tiny, but I don’t mind”.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck” Rami groans. Gwil is a very prolific egg layer. His egg tunnel does a very thorough job, and usually Gwil will lay at least two eggs every morning, some days even more. Could be a good idea to get him on some calcium supplements to make sure his eggs stay healthy, maybe also some soothing and strengthening egg tunnel cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His egg health musings is cut short when video Gwil speaks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I need to push”, </em>Gwil announces on screen, his abdomen tightens a little, and his hole begins to widen. The egg that is beginning to poke out of him is small, and pale white. Rami smiles, it’s so cute and tiny. He wishes he was able to be there with his face between Gwil’s legs. Nibbling his ass and thighs, and licking his wet egg tunnel. Feel the warmth, and the taste and smell of him. And help massage his lower abdomen to force the eggs out. Watching Gwil’s hole open around his eggs is incredibly erotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few short bursts of pushing, the small egg slips from Gwil’s hole and lands between his thighs. Gwil lets go of his balls, and they drop back into place, almost brushing against the freshly laid egg. Rami is spilling a large amount of pre-come, holding back a few moans and curse words while stroking his rock hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>One more I need to get out” Gwil says, “I can feel it coming, but I don’t feel the need to push yet”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil uses this waiting time to finger himself, and massage his abdomen, Rami can very well imagine how good that must feel for his boyfriend, and he’s not surprised to see Gwil’s dick begin to stir. He giggles, Gwil just had a wank and now he will need one more round already. Horny big boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows how fond Gwil is of laying, not that Rami isn’t as laying feels really good, but Gwil is the kind who likes to make laying a special, quiet, self care moment. The grumpy look on his face when he had to do it quickly in an airport toilet early in the morning had been both hilarious and endearing. Unlike Rami himself, Gwil does not have a shy egg tunnel, and his eggs will come out without any trouble no matter where he needs to lay. But he’s a creature of comfort, and he prefers to do his egg laying in a warm bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Time to push again”</em> The tiny recording of Gwil tells him with a murmuring voice, his long fingers against his once again widening egg tunnel opening keeping Rami transfixed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil is trying to go slow, barely clenching his egg tunnel muscles, and his dick grows harder against his inner thigh. The tip of the pale white egg is peeking out of his hole, cute and wet, and there are small drops dripping from the tunnel, dampening the sheets under Gwil. Gwil touches the tiny egg, and for second Rami thinks (hopes) that Gwil will push it back inside, but he massages around it instead telling Rami <em>“I really like this stage, the pressure feels good, but not too much”. “</em>Oh are you sure about that?” Rami whispers to his phone. He knows that Gwil does not have a very strong egg tunnel at all, is almost unable to hold back for even a short while. Good thing he’s a morning layer, so it’s usually not a problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His soft egg tunnel must be getting so wet and tired, needing to push the egg out right now. Even the light pressure Gwil puts on his stomach is enough to make the egg slide out a little more. <em>“I want to get it out, but I also don’t want to”, he admits, “it feels so good to have a full egg tunnel”. </em>“Oh I know, love”. Rami has had Gwil riding his dick, and doing ages of cock warming, enough times for him to know how true that is. His big boy loves to be filled up, and cuddled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with a small phone screen, Rami can see Gwil’s stomach quivering, fighting his tunnel while he massages around the egg with two fingers. <em>“Rami, oh, Rami” </em>is moaned out while Gwil squirms and sighs. Rami’s dick throbs in his hand. “Push it out now, babe, it’s ok” he murmurs, “you don’t have to clench your egg tunnel any longer”. Gwil is tugging on his cock now, pulling on his foreskin, using it to fully cover the head of his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a sudden visible jolt from Gwil’s abdomen, and the second eggs pops out on the bed between his legs and next to his first. His hole is wet and dripping, there is a damp spot growing on the bed in front of him. The look on Gwil’s face is blissful relief, his mouth open and his eyes half shut. “Good boy” Rami tells his on screen boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks right at the camera, his blue eyes twinkling, and his soft little laugh makes Rami giggle too, while he’s slowly wanking himself. Gwil leans over towards his phone, his furry chest and furry face filling the screen. Rami wants to pet him. A bit of a shame that his movements is blocking his still dripping and open egg tunnel from Rami’s view. He longs to eat him out, for ages, make sure Gwil comes several times against his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hope you like it” </em>He tells Rami, before the recording stops. The screen freezing on the image of Gwil’s hairy chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flops down on his back, wanking himself faster with the image of that last little egg popping out of Gwil’s hole on his mind. He pulls his legs up and gets one hand under his ass, so that he can finger himself as well. His egg tunnel is soaking wet and takes two of his finger inside it right away. Biting back on a too loud moan, he presses down on that sensitive spot inside his egg tunnel, making himself almost see stars when his tunnel begins to throb and clench with his first egg tunnel orgasm. His cock is not far behind, and he spills over his hand and thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning over on his front, he muffles himself with a pillow in his mouth, working three fingers in and out of his egg tunnel, his wet pussy. It’s close, but not quite enough. “Oh, come on”, he whines, adjusting his fingers,“I’m not done yet”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little more, just a little more. Rubbing right there, then a short break, then back to rubbing. Building it up. Until it’s enough, and his climax reaches him, his inner walls clenching repeatedly around his fingers and he moans around his pillow, trembling and arching, before going soft and pliant in the aftermath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He draws a deep breath and rolls over on his back, noticing that his phone is still clutched in his other hand. And when he opens the screen, the first thing he sees is Gwil’s very pretty egg pic. Honestly that picture belongs in a museum dedicated to eroticism and fertility. It’s stunning. And talking about eggs, his own is making its presence known, slipping inside him and telling him that it’s time to lay. He tightens his hole, holding back. He wants to call Gwil right now. Facetime him. Let him know how much Rami loves his little gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the time, learning that it’s 8:37 in the evening. So that must mean that the current time over in Italy must be, he frowns and squints, about 9:37. In other words it’s later in the evening for Gwil, but not too late for a very important call. He strokes his lower abdomen, feeling the very faint, hard bulge of his approaching egg. Still sprawled out on his back he raises his phone to his face, pressing the icon to facetime Gwil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rami calls Gwil, he wants him to watch as Rami lays a big egg for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s dozing on the rumpled bedding, can vaguely hear the ongoing droning of voices from the TV, that he for some reason turned on. He does not even understand Italian, beyond a few stray words and phrases. Might have been a bit paranoid of him to feel like he had to turn the TV on. It’s not like he’s especially loud when pleasuring himself, and either way he’s pretty sure the soundproofing here is decent. But he wants to be extra safe, when sharing hotel with co-workers in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stream of Italian background noise is interrupted, partially drowned out by what seems to be his phone. He taps around the mattress for the source of of the sound, finding both his egg tunnel vibrator, and an empty water bottle in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeling his face away from the pillow, he squints at the screen to see an incoming facetime call from Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He attempts to ruffle his hair into a more tidy mess, and look less like he just woke up. Not that Rami is going to care, but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He taps the icon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there, mysterious stranger”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s aiming for seductive and a bit silly, but it comes out more disoriented and very silly. But it does make Rami giggle, and smile fondly, so it’s all good either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there yourself, has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you have pillow imprints on your face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubs a hand across his face, trying to make the evidence disappear. “I don’t think I’ve been told that before, but whatever floats your boat is good for me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami squirms and bites his bottom lip, very ready to pop out the words he needs to say. Not to mention a growing need to pop out his egg as well. He strokes his lower stomach, it feels like a large one tonight. “I’ve watched your newest starring role”, he murmurs teasingly. He’s laying on his back, one hand holding his phone and the other between his legs, two fingers against his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil smiles, delighted but also a little embarrassed, in the face of a new experience. “And what did you think of my performance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly?”. Rami quirks an eyebrow, before guiding the phone down across his torso, over the slight bulge of his lower abdomen, and his rising semi, and his hand between his quivering butt-cheeks, to where his finger are soothing his twitching hole. His egg shifts a little, making a dip towards his egg tunnel opening, and he lets out a small moan. Partially for Gwil, and partially because it honestly feels that good. Phone back to his face has him looking at a broadly grinning Gwil. “I had the best wank I’ve had in ages”, he purrs, “your eggs are so beautiful I wish I could be there to kiss them, and lick your sweet wet opening”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was really the kind of reaction I was hoping for” Gwil admits with smile, while he props the phone up against a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you are able to wank some more tonight?” Rami asks, going straight for it, giggling at Gwil’s pondering look and quirked eyebrow. Gwil manoeuvrers the phone, so that Rami can see Gwil carefully poking his big cock where it’s laying, snug and cosy, between his hairy thighs. “He’s a bit sleepy right now”, Gwil admits, “but he can be persuaded with the right stimulation”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And my stunning face is not all the stimulation you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at my age and this late in the evening I’m afraid, even though your face is very handsome”. Gwil idly plays with his soft cock while talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m almost ready to go another round” Rami says, showing Gwil his slowly rising semi as proof. “Also”, he continues, with a tiny chuckle “I have yet to lay my egg tonight”. He looks up at Gwil from under his eyelashes, savouring the delighted look on his face. “And I will get to watch you lay it?” He asks. “well”, Rami answers, angling the phone to show Gwil that he’s pushing a finger into his egg tunnel, “I have seen you lay eggs a couple of times, and now I want you to watch me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil wiggles into a more comfortable position against the headboard. “I already know how beautiful your eggs are”, he says dreamily. He has seen them, but not Rami’s laying process. Rami usually retires to bed before Gwil, mostly because of his need to lay in the evening. And so far Gwil has not been able to ask if he can come and watch. Rami is a bit more hesitant than Gwil on that subject, struggling with an occasionally shy egg tunnel, even if he’s familiar with the other person. And Gwil wants Rami to be the one to tell him he’s ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks more than ready now. He looks giddy at the idea of laying for Gwil. His grey eyes are twinkling, and he’s biting into his bottom lip. “You are so beautiful”, Gwil tells him, kissing the tip of his finger and poking the screen right over Rami’s face, to make Rami laugh more for him. “You are my very brave egg layer”. Rami looks more serious for a second, Gwil knows all about his little laying struggle, and this moment through their phones feels important, as well as intimate. “For you I can be”, he says softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone is placed between Rami’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you getting a good view?”. He tires to balance the phone against a pillow, but it keeps sliding down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to find something firm to place it against” Gwil advice from experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around, Rami finds the stand charger for his phone, opting to put the phone into that, and the charger on top of a small wooden box for tea storage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lays back against almost all the pillows in the trailer, pushed into a nice recline against the headboard. When he pulls his legs up, he gets a tiny thumps up from Gwil on the screen. “Does this make me look hot?” Rami questions with a chuckle, that jolts his egg. “Yes, very”, Gwil confirms enthusiastically. Even on a small phone screen, Gwil’s exited, big blue eyes are clearly visible. So is his dick, that Gwil lets him see has begun to slowly rise again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like I have a captive audience” Rami says, licking his lips a little nervously. It’s just Gwil. Who is kind and sweet and loving, and very understanding. But this is still a little daunting, and he feels the need to boost himself a little with some acting. Gwil’s eyes turn soft, and his smile fond. “Yeah”, he murmurs, “You’ve got me captured, love”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just take your time”, Gwil tells him, “let your body decide”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami can see that Gwil is laying on his side, the motion of his arm clearly telling him that Gwil is stroking himself. His attention is keenly felt, but instead of being paralysing it feels soothing. And arousing, his dick twitches against his lower abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives Gwil a coy look, and begins to push with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s coming”, he murmurs, “I can feel it really well tonight, it’s a bit big”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that your hole is twitching”, Gwil admits happily, “It’s such a pretty little tight opening, looks like it needs to be licked”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami licks a finger and rubs it over the tight ring of muscle, feeling his own growing damp heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to open myself up for you, show you my pink egg tunnel opening?”, he asks, “or do you want to see my big egg push my ass open?”. He lets out a breathless giggle at his own bold words, and Gwil’s small moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to see your egg open up that tight arsehole of yours”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent choice, dear”, Rami says, kneading his spread butt cheeks while pushing slowly, savouring the feeling of his egg stroking the inner walls of his tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you press on your stomach to push your egg into your g-spot?”, Gwil wonders, “I sometimes do that when I lay, and it feels so very good”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami does as requested, pushing down and up until he finds the right angle and his hard egg is right against the soft pleasure spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shouted moan is a bit too loud, and he bites down on any other sounds, putting the pushing on hold, in favour of pressing against his lower abdomen, so that he can feel that amazing sensation again and again. His insides feel hot and throbbing, and his cock has begun to drip pre-come. It’s better than using his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps holding his legs up, showing Gwil everything. The tiny moans from Gwil on the screen spurs him on, to keep stimulating his wet egg tunnel until it almost gets overwhelming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna come” Rami whines, pressing down extra hard and long. His egg tunnel throbs deeply, and he throws his head back into the pillows in a soundless cry. His cock twitches, but does not spill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He catches his breath and looks towards Gwil. “Show me your cock” he pleads, and Gwil does so right away. Shows him how his long and thick cock is hard and standing between his legs. “My egg tunnel is really wet too”, Gwil moans, “do you want to see it?”. Rami nods eagerly. “Please”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil gets on all fours and turns his butt towards the phone, wiggling it a little. The wetness from his hole is turning his pubes darker, and it’s spilling down over his balls. Before Rami can say anything he pushes his middle finger into himself in one smooth motion. He pumps it in and out a few times. “Good boy” Rami says with a smile. Gwil turns his face towards his phone again, grinning broadly and a little out of breath. “You are very inspiring to watch”. Rami smiles a bit smugly, “I woke up your dick did I?”. Gwil lays back and nods, the soft, wet sounds of his wanking is surprisingly audible. “Not to mention my egg tunnel”, his eyes flutters and he moans, clearly he found the right spot, “it’s absolutely soaking wet, did not really think I would be able to get this worked up right now”, he says sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami lets out a small grunt, and begins to push again, feeling the egg getting closer to his hole. “I know what a horny big boy you are love!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil throws his head back and moans loudly. “Can’t lie to you, love”, he says with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My big egg is so close to pushing up my tight hole now”, Rami warns, “A little more pushing and you will see it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives a slow, long push, and the egg slips from the egg tunnel and pushes against his loosening ass-hole. He looks down between his legs, and can see the tip of his black and gold marbled egg poking out of him. Hard, wet and shining. He strokes his egg and his hole with his finger, before carefully pushing the egg a little back into himself. Not all the way, but enough to tease and pleasure his sensitive rim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your eggs are the most beautiful” Gwil whispers, “they look like polished, precious stones”. He’s stoking his cock hard while speaking gently, clearly close to spilling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to see my whole, big egg?”, Rami teases, pushing the egg a little out again so Gwil can see the tip. While he plays with his cock and balls. “You know, I can hold my egg like this for a very long time if I feel like it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil’s eyebrows raise higher. “How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami giggles at Gwil’s look of mingeled curiosity and slight jealousy. “I did an egg hold for 15 minutes once”, he admits. “My hole was very tired and tender after it, though”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t ask you do do that now, but maybe another time?”. Gwil looks almost shy, worried about asking for too much, too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another time”, Rami says, a tender smile given to sooth any of Gwil’s worries. “But this big egg wants to come out now, and I want you to see it all”. He gets a little closer to his phone, and begins to push harder. His hole opens up wider, pushed open from the inside by his big egg. He strokes his cock, and spurts cum all over his stomach when the widest part of his egg makes its way through his damp rim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“bloody hell, love”, Gwil moans in delight, “Can’t believe an egg that big is coming out of your tiny arse”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He giggles and gives one last push, to make the egg fully pop out of his hole. He looks right at the phone, where a smiling Gwil is showing him his dick spilling a thick spurt of cum, while he also has two fingers up his egg tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d call that reaction a standing ovation for my performance”, Rami murmurs, and picks up the egg. Locking eyes with Gwil, he gives the egg a kiss, and sticks out his tongue to lick it.</p>
<p>All Rami can hear after that is a hissed out “Shit!”, as Gwil arches off the bed in his excitement, taking good care of his egg tunnel by the sounds of his unusually high pitched moaning. And the wet sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picks up the phone while cradling his egg against his chest, watching the blurry motions on the screen. “babe, are you ok there?”, he asks, more amused than concerned. And as if on cue Gwil pops his slightly flushed and sweaty face in front of the phone. “Yeah”, he says with a dopey smile, “that was absolutely amazing, and I might have kicked my phone”. Rami rubs the smooth egg against his chest, Gwil following his movements with slightly tired but still delighted eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that egg really is a treasure, too bad you can’t keep it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling a blanked over his lower body, Rami considers the egg in his hand. “Well I could, but I’m sorry to say it will get a little gross after a while”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil wrinkles his nose and laughs “Yeah, please don’t keep it in a drawer for a few weeks or something like that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami holds up the egg to let Gwil admire it some more. “I’ll lay more eggs for you when you get back home”, he promises, really enjoying the idea of some in person intimate laying. “And you can show me how you use that new laying chair it looks like you have bought yourself”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, you noticed?” Gwil asks, diving to the side to find the chair in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the red fabric your eggs were laying on, and I guessed it had to be the inside of some fancy looking laying chair”, Rami answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil pulls the carved wooden box chair into view. It’s quite a tasteful and well made piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ordered it online”, Gwil explains, “It’s from a UK shop that specialises in laying chairs, and other fancy egg health products, and egg tunnel sex toys”. Gwil turns the box chair around so that Rami can see it from all angles. “Is that a replica of some older model?”. Gwil nods. “Yes, it’s a replica of one from the late 1700s that was found in an old country estate a few years ago”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks really classy, can I use it too when you bring it home?”, Rami asks with a playfully coy expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil nods eagerly. “I would love to have you use it, it’s really comfortable too, and puts you into a great laying position for those days when the egg is a bit tricky”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami sighs and lays back on his pillow pile. “They did know how to make them back in the day”, he says with mock wistfulness, giggling at Gwil’s eye roll. “I think it’s pretty and comfy”, he says, defending his need for comfortable and pretty things, while smiling at his fancy chair. “Nothing wrong with making laying just a little more fun”, Rami agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil puts the chair aside, and focuses on Rami again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be home again next week” he says softly, “I’m looking forward to being with you in person again”. Rami holds the phone closer. “I’m looking forward to having you back here, it feels a little strange to sleep in your bed without you in it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss my own bed too, it’s so kind to my back. Make sure to tell my bed that, and tell the pillows I miss them a lot”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks sweetly proud of his own silly jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will”, Rami chuckles. “I’ll even lay an egg on your pillow if you want me to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I definitely want that, will you take a picture of it too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami smiles. “Yeah, I’ll take a picture for you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks”, Gwil grins broadly and snuggles into his pillow, trying to smother a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go back to sleep now, big boy”, Rami advices, rubbing his finger over Gwil’s sleepy face on the screen. “Mmmm, you should get some rest too”, Gwil murmurs, looking at Rami from under his eye lashes. “I will”, Rami says. He’s already tired, and Gwil’s snugly, sleepy countenance is inspiring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, love”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, dear”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the conversation is wrapped up, filled with promises to talk more tomorrow, Rami puts his phone away. And goes to get rid of his nightly egg, thankfully without any hiccups from the egg incinerator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~ ~-~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rami grabs for his phone on the table before heading off to set for the day, he notice a new message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A picture from Gwil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which turns out to be a very revealing selfie taken with a selfie stick, while sitting fully naked astride the laying chair. It’s even taken at such an angle that he can see a hint of an egg between Gwil’s soft butt-cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s more then enough to put him in a very cheerful mood throughout the mornings make-up session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwil tels Rami about a very embrarrasing incident, involving eggs, that happened to him on set during filming. Rami is good at comforting, but he also gets a little horny because of the story Gwil tells. Not that Gwil has a problem with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«I need to run away and hide in the Italian Alps!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This anguished whine is not what he had expected when accepting the facetime request from Gwil. He’s sitting hunched over in front of his lap top, at what looks to be the desk in his hotel room, one hand buried in his hair and his thick black framed glasses are sliding down his pointy nose at a crooked angle. He looks miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami’s heart gives a small clench at the forlorn sight, and he tries to offer an encouraging smile to his poor big boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever happened, it can’t be as bad as you think”, he says softly. Gwil is usually not one for dramatics, but he does seem quite distraught over whatever he has been involved in today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil snorts and shakes his head. “It was more mortifying for me personally than anything really <em>bad </em>per se, like an embarrassing scene from a teen comedy from the 80s or 90s”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami raises an eyebrow. A lot of mental images flash before his eyes, many taking place in a high school environment, from movies he can recall from the top of his head from those decades. “Well, there are a lot of possible embarrassing scenarios to draw from there, but I’m guessing there is some public humiliation involved in this tale?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah”, Gwil says while nodding dejectedly, “there was some rather public humiliation, thankfully without anyone pointing and laughing, but still”. He lets the sentence drop there, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking out at some spot above the lap tops camera. His eyes begin to glaze over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you become the victim of some on set prank?”, Rami tries to venture a guess, as Gwil seems to be lost to the memory of whatever happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil shakes his head again, jolting himself out of his own recollections. “No, that would have been better, silly prank wars is something I’m familiar with and actually like to be a part of sometimes, what happened today was all my own stupid fault”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you do that’s so bad that it’s still making you miserable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil gives him a pained look, and mutters something inaudible into the back of his hand. A faint red colour has begun to rise across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gwil, love, I will not make fun of you over whatever you did”, Rami says gently, reaching out towards the screen of his lap top, as if he could touch Gwil’s warm blushing cheek this way. “I promise you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks back up at him, and takes his hands away from his face. The look he gives Rami is hopeful, but there is also a good portion of trepidation swirling in the depths of his eyes as well. Not really sure if Rami will not at least giggle a little when he tells him of his stupid predicament. Although, Rami does in fact know about his struggles that caused this problem in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had a very early shoot this morning”, Gwil explains with low tones, while his eyes darts all over Rami’s face. “And it begun so early that I had not felt the need to, you know, lay my eggs yet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you needed an egg laying break?”, Rami asks, “that’s something that happens often, remember that both Ben and Joe usually needs to lay in the middle of the day, and they used the on set laying rooms or their trailers during BoRhap”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I um….I kinda didn’t make it”, Gwil mutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did not make what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil draws in a breath. “I tried to wait till the end of the scene, but my egg tunnel gave out and I laid in my trousers”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami blinks, trying to process Gwil’s words. His heart once again clench at the sight of his forlorn looking boyfriend. It looks as though Gwil is awaiting his judgement. “Oh, love, I’m so sorry you experienced that”, he whispers, wishing Gwil was here for a proper hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And unfortunately I was not done”, Gwil continues, vaguely distressed, “I had another egg I needed to lay, and I really could not wait at all, and...”. His words gets a little jumbled, and the sentence dies out, while Gwil pushes his glasses off to rub his face. Before he gives Rami a look of despair once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a couple of deep breaths for me, love, and then try to tell me what happened”, Rami says in a soothing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“like I said”, Gwil begins “we had an early start this morning”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He probably should have gone to bed a little earlier, because he does not feel entirely awake. Costume and make-up and a cup of coffee does help a little in getting him more alert, but he knows he’s not operating at maximum capacity this morning.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The fact that he has not even laid yet, is in the back of his mind. Under all his lines for the scene. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It stars out without any trouble. They are all ready for this. There are no complications with any equipment, and despite his tiredness he finds it easy to fall into the scene. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But then, about 30 minutes into their shoot, he begins to feel the first signs that it will soon be time for him to lay. And he tries to not squirm when he feels the familiar growing pressure. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you did not feel like asking for a quick break this early” Rami summarises. Cocking his head while observing Gwil. “No, I know I should have”, Gwil chuckles, “but for some reason it would feel like causing too much of a fuss”. Rami shakes his head fondly. “You are allowed to cause a little fuss, especially about things like laying and toilet breaks”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At first, he can ignore the feeling. Keep himself in the scene and focus. But it becomes harder when he has no lines, when he has to observe and react in subtle ways. Then it begins to grow all but impossible to not think about the fact that he really needs to lay his morning eggs. As soon as possible. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He squirms as minutely as he can. Successfully fighting the reflexive urge to rub his lower abdomen. It could be one egg, but it feels like two.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you always laid two eggs this frequently?” Rami interrupts “I know that you have for as long as I have known you, but what about when you were younger?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil strokes his face thoughtfully, missing the feeling of his usual beard. “I laid one egg a day throughout my teens and early twenties”, he admits, “as I have gotten older it has become usual for me to lay two, I know it’s not that common, but I never gave it much thought, as it did not seem to affect my health in any way”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami bites his lip, wanting to ask Gwil a slightly delicate question “And have you had trouble with holding back your lays all this time, or only since you began laying two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve pretty much had problems right from the start”, Gwil admits bashfully, “but it did get harder for me when I began laying two”. He gives Rami a sheepish look. “I probably should have talked to my doctor about it, but I’ve always found it a little embarrassing to discuss, and I just felt like it was not the biggest problem as I usually lay when I wake up in the morning”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand you very well”, Rami giggles “you know I have my own set of egg struggles, and I find it embarrassing to admit too”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can help each other”, Gwil says, “and possibly urge each other to see an egg specialist”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a deal”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He tries to hold back, but he can feel the first egg beginning to slide lower. He’s not good at clenching his egg tunnel without trying to tie himself into a knot, and clenching only his arsehole does not really feel like it’s working all that much.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Because the egg is still sliding, pushed down by his (useless) egg tunnel and gravity. The nerves around his opening can sense his approaching egg, and obviously his arsehole begins to open up. His underwear feels a little damp now. He tries to close himself, but can’t do it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His eggs are also pushing against some very sensitive spots inside his egg tunnel, and it makes his poor cock swell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yikes”, Rami mutters, “were you able to hide your laying boner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, I don’t think so”, Gwil admits in a strained voice, “some people behind the camera were obviously noticing”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Rami likes the sight of Gwil’s egg induced erection, and hearing Gwil talking about how his egg tunnel, his ass and his dick is getting wet and hard rather turns him on, he’s at least able to mostly put a lid on his horny reactions, and offer sympathy instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least they played it cool, I hope?”, he asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, they only gave me a curious look, probably having a little debate about what on earth about this scene could possibly make me hard”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So nobody had guessed what you were actually getting up to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“not at first...”</p>
<p>
  <em>The egg makes contact with his almost open arsehole, he’s not able to close himself up fully, only a bit. And he keeps losing control and slipping more open again. The tip of the egg is on the outside. When he shifts his legs discreetly, he’s able to use his butt-cheeks to push it back inside. But he feels really wet and open. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He swallows somewhat convulsively to stop himself from moaning or making some other incriminating noise.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But the focus of everybody is starting to slip.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s getting a few concerned looks.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His arsehole gives out, and more mortified than he’s been in a very long time, he can feel his egg pushing past his sensitive and tired rim, and into his underwear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He might have whispered “shit” a little too loudly under his breath. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Someone, the director he guesses, calls out “let’s take a short break everyone”.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He knows it’s because of him. But he does not bother with questioning it. Opting instead for doing his best to walk more or less as normally as he can while shuffling backwards off the sett, and away from the people who gives him looks full of mixed mirth and sympathy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Away from others he hurries himself into the closest toilet he can locate. He manages to just about pull his trousers and underwear down to his knees, before he has to quickly shove his hand between his thighs, to catch the second egg that’s coming out of him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One egg in his hand, another in his underwear, and an insistent boner bobbing between his legs, he feels ridiculously stupid. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It might not make you feel any better”, Rami offers, “but that is a very sexy mental image, you with your pretty eggs and a hard on”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil giggles despite himself. “Thanks, that’s at least a consolation prize”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“was there an egg-incinerator in that toilet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, thankfully it was, I could not see it at first, so for a few seconds I panicked a bit about whether I had to take them with me in my pocket or try to flush them down the toilet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami winces sympathetically at poor Gwil’s plight. “well, a little luck for you there, so you did not have to carry around the evidence or clog the toilet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil laughs, and Rami counts it as a victory. He looks a little less upset now, after having talked it through. There is something to be said for getting it all off your chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what happened when you got back to the set?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil bites his lip. “thankfully nothing was said about my hasty exit, or my behaviour before I bolted, but, well you know, people giving me those looks that plainly said “we know what happened” which is embarrassing enough as it is”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your laying boner?”, Rami asks innocently, he can’t help the fact that parts of Gwil’s tale has gotten him a little exited. Gwil looks at him with hooded eyes over the rim of the glasses he has put back on. “Well, I had to have a quick wank before going back to the set, because I could not will it away”, he admits, smiling at Rami’s soft groan. “you pervert”, Gwil mock chides. Rami backs a little away from his lap top, to show Gwil the evidence of how much of a pervert he is. The clear outline of his half-hard cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you talking about your ass being wet and open and full of your lovely eggs kinda does this to me”, Rami chuckles apologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the sexiest reaction I’ve gotten to my embarrassing misadventure all day, so I’m in favour of your hard cock, even if it wants me to lay in my pants in public”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami giggles helplessly, rubbing his dick to give Gwil a little show. “love, I will not ask you to publicly humiliate yourself again, but maybe we can try some egg holding at home, both for fun and to train your egg tunnel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think my egg tunnel is disciplined enough to be trained?”, Gwil asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure it is”, Rami says gently. “but perhaps you should talk to your doctor about it first, get them to take a look at it, and see if there is any other issues that we need help with”. Gwil smiles, feeling very touched by Rami’s support and his desire to find a solution. “Thanks, love, I’ll gather my courage and go see the doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are more scared of you, than you are of them”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”, Gwil said with a giggle. “Nope”, Rami insisted, “I know how all doctors think about patients”. He’s still playing with his dick, coxing it from a semi into a full, hard erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how does your egg tunnel feel now?”, he asks, “is it still a little sore after the adventure?”. Gwil shakes his head. “it’s not sore”, he squirms a little, “but I have been rather wet down there all day”. Rami raises an eyebrow. “might be a lot of discharge to clean and heal your egg tunnel after the strain it went through”. Gwil rotates his hips, feeling that he’s still surprisingly lubed up. “I think that might be it”, he agrees. Rami gives Gwil a hopeful look. “Can you show me?”, he asks. Gwil begins to tug open his loose sweatpants. “Want to see my wet hole, love?”, he’s playing with his cock as he talks, pushing his boxer briefs away from his cock and balls to show Rami. “Please”, Rami breaths out, waking himself slowly to the sight of Gwil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil pushes his trousers and underwear all the way down and kicks it aside. Bracing himself on the chair, he bends over and presents his arse towards Rami. The angle is enough to make his butt-cheeks part, and reveal his wet hole. “Do you think it looks alright?”, Gwil asks, reaching one hand behind himself, to stroke his lightly haired arse, and rub his hole. “It has not been this wet all day, it got more lubed up now while I was talking with you”, he looks over his shoulder and grins at Rami. “My body and I really likes you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks very nice”, Rami says, “it’s a little more pink than normal, something to mention to your doctor”. He strokes himself faster, watching Gwil push a finger into himself, and thrust it in and out carefully. “It feels a bit strange, a little tender maybe”, Gwil moans, “but not all that painful or anything else”. His arsehole opens up around his finger, and Rami gets a good view of Gwil’s finger pushing into the pink little egg tunnel opening at the front of his rectum towards his stomach. Gwil’s full balls shake a little with every thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be gentle with yourself”, Rami encourages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil’s breath is deep and even, as he gently and slowly works the finger in and out. Taking note of how his egg tunnel feels to the touch. He touches against his g-spot with every other stroke, and it makes his breath hitch as sweet tension begins to build inside him. “I actually think I need to come”, he whispers. “Whatever you need”, Rami answers, working his own cock by thrusting it into his hand at a steady pace. “It’s an egg tunnel orgasm you feel is going to happen, right?”. Gwil nods, and moans. “Yes, but my cock is going to spill too”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t chase it”, Rami encourages, “you’ll get there with the speed and pressure you are using right now”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes I know”, Gwil groans, breathless and needy. He can feel sweat beginning to dampen his temples, as well as his armpits and behind his knees. But he keeps up the slow and gentle pace. And it feels so good, a sweet and gentle pleasure glowing inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami lifts himself up a little, pushing his pants to his knees, to put a hand under himself so that he can finger his wet egg tunnel. “My underwear is soaked now”, Rami giggles. “you really know how to make me horny”. Gwil’s looking at him over his shoulder, leisurely thrusting his shapely ass onto the two fingers inside him. “Nobody gets me going like you do”, he says lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both breathe deeply, taking their time in pleasuring themselves together. They look at each other and smile and laugh a little, and moan softly when their pleasure grows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil’s eyes begins to flutter shut. “It’s happening now”, he moans, “I’m coming”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand slows down, but does not still completely, his back makes a beautiful arch as he breaths and moans, working his body through his orgasm. Rami can see Gwil’s thick cock spurting a jet of cum onto the back of the chair he’s leaning on. “I’m not done”, Gwil warns, voice thick and pleasure drunk while he carefully keeps fingering himself, coxing his egg tunnel orgasm to keep going. “yes, a little more”, Gwil murmurs, squirming from the sweet stimulation, and chuckling with blissed relief when he manages to rub more out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, big boy”, Rami groans, pumping his own cock faster, “let me see your face again, turn around for me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil turns fully around, fingers still in his egg tunnel. He sits back in the chair, but pulls one leg up and puts his foot on the edge of the desk. He looks giddy. “Are you going to come for me, Rami?”, he asks teasingly. Rami nods, looking Gwil up and down to drink in every detail of him. “I am love”, he says. Gwil then pulls his fingers out of his egg tunnel, and with a dirty little smirk, he puts the fingers in his mouth, while looking right Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost seeing white, Rami comes with a raspy shout. His cock throbs and spills all over, and his egg tunnel tightens around his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few seconds he can do nothing but breathe and feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he drifts back down to himself again, Gwil is leaning his head on his hand, and watching him adoringly. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”, he chuckles. Rami strokes a hand over his sweaty forehead, he feels drowsy and worn out in the best way. “It most certainly was”, he answers warmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He straightens up in his chair and pulls his pants back up. “But you’re still going to see the doctor”, he warns with mock sternness, giving Gwil a look, while tucking himself into his underwear. “I promise”, Gwil says in a sincere voice. “It’s about time I do something about this”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will help you”, Rami promises, reaching forwards to pet Gwil’s face on the screen. Gwil chuckles and pretends to rub his face into Rami’s hand. That silly man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And as we relax in our post-orgasmic haze, let’s move on to something else”, Gwil says theatrically, rubbing his hands together, “tell me all about your day, please”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling with the change in topic with a giggle, Rami is ready with all the gossip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591170">Great Eggspectations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time">vanishing_time</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>